The Worth of a Crown
by chrihstie
Summary: Two kingdoms, Simon and Vongola, are to be alliances by the marriage of Prince Sawada Tsuna and Princess Kozato Sakura. Even if their heart belongs to others, for war and lives are at the tip of their fingers, and love becomes a minor detail. Even if it means betrayal, secrets, and spilled blood. Because the worth of a crown, weighs heavily. { largely AU w/ flames. OC-centric
1. It's Time

**The Worth of a Crown.**

* * *

Two kingdoms, the Simon and the Vongola, are to become alliances under the marriage of Prince Sawada Tsunayoshi and Princess Kozato Sakura. War and the lives of their people are at the tip of their fingers. Their decisions and their actions rests upon more that just themselves. Selfish acts for oneself is condoned and perhaps feelings themselves become a sin.  
Even if he blushes for a beautiful maid. Even if she can't help but fall for her mysterious dark haired knight. Because love is a minor detail to the royalty and their duty to their people, their kingdom. Even if it means betraying yourself and others, hiding secrets within crafted lies, or blood spilled from any side.

 _Because the worth of a crown,_  
 _weighs heavily._

* * *

 **Characters:** MANY. There will be many. Mainly Nanase Sakura (OC). Focuses more on the Vongola side, Tsuna and the guardians. The first gen guardians will be around too with **largely AU relationships** for ex: Giotto/Ieyasu is Tsuna's brother. There will be some OCs but they will not be focused on, just side characters to fill in the spots (probably won't even have to remember their names).

 **Pairings:** There will be many hints to some, one sided ones. Up to analysis, have fun. c:

 **POV:** Present tense. Most likely just Sakura, first person. (I might do others in an omake or.. I might change my mind. We'll see).

* * *

 **A/N:** This is going to be like a book- long, descriptive, character development, and relationship developments.

I would like to remind everyone that this is _**LARGELY AU**_ , like **everything** about it. This is a _somewhat modern kingdom AU_. There will be electricity. The speech / fashion will be closer to ours. Just..take it as I give it, please. c:. Perhaps in another world, time moves differently and so do the minds / idea / inventions of people.

Though the relationships of canon characters with be mixed up and rearranged somewhat. Their personalities, I will try my best, will be the same unless otherwise stated through development (since this is technically ~3-4YL).

If possible, I would like everyone to take this with an open mind and a clean slate. As if you're reading a book for the first time (and apparently you just happen know some of the characters).

 **Notes specific to the chapter** : You don't need to pay attention to the maids' names. ' **Crowns** ' is also the currency for the kingdoms. Enma is slight OOC because of development (will be further explained later).

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I do not own my cover photo.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.**

* * *

Today is the long awaited day.

The sky shares my impending doom. It booms and echoes of thunder, loudly. It darkens and flashes with electrifying lightning. Over and over. It roars, and rumbles. It smells fresh, the breeze is cool, and the rain continuously trickles down the castle walls.

Two raps on the door brings my attention away from the outside. "Princess? It's time."

It's time, I repeat mentally after the maid. "Thank you, Rina."

I follow Rina and another maid to the dresser where they sit me down and take care of my hair, my make up, and even my scent. I am temporarily distracted by the smell of powder and roses. The slight pull of my light pink hair, and the feeling of soft touches on my face.

They take the natural beauty that I inherited more from my mother, and arranges it into something- _someone_ that I am not quite sure of. Which is all together perfect. I need this. I need this mask and this look that isn't truly mine. Or I really might lose myself.

The maids stop what they are doing to turn around and bow. I knew even before that who had arrived just by the sounds of her footsteps. Slow, steady, and light.

"Princess Haruka," they greet in unison.

The elegant gown, a color of pure white that had always suit her, trails behind her as she walks towards me. Her light pink hair, cut shorter than mine, is twisted and tied to the side of her face. Her bangs reflect oppositely than mine. The same shade of brown orbs blink back at me, but even since our day of birth, had held less defiance than mine.

"You look beautiful," the compliment sounds more like an offer. Haruka's smile is thrown in as an extra parting gift. She coughs into her hand, almost as if for effect though I know it isn't.

"Thank you," I mutter.

"Why the mood?" Her light eyebrows furrow in concern and her smile grows sympathetic. It makes me irritated. She might as well throw a happy 'you are getting married soon!' in my face.

I sigh, not wanting to answer her. There is no point. She understands fully why my mood is like the gloomy weather. She understands well, and she offers nothing more.

She parts her lips as if to speak more, but she stops. A wise choice. Instead, she steps back towards the wall and keeps her silence. Establishing herself as a mere pretty decoration had always been her special talent.

Haruka had always told me I was almost the perfect princess, and definitely the makings of a better one than her. I used to be modest, took it as a tease, and blushed as I laughed.

She said I had the better capabilities, the mask to smile even if I didn't mean to, even if I didn't want to. She said I had the power to stand up to people, to assert my intentions, and to _defend_ myself. She said I had the natural aura to _attract_ people, and to mingle in their groups. She said I had _confidence_ in myself and to put aside my insecurities to _protect_ myself.

I used to think she said all of that just to compliment me. But now, it seemed like she was setting herself back. Pushing herself to the background and blending into the wallflowers, almost so that I am the only attraction- only _princess_. Even though by all rights, she is one too. And now she isn't the one that was being shoved into a carriage and shipped to the kingdom over, all for the relations of peace. For our kingdom.

No, I am not quite angry with my twin sister for being who she is. For being sickly. For being weak and therefore incapable. It was not of her choice, and I know she suffers for it.

I am just bitter. Bitter of having to basically be thrown into a world I was not comfortable in, into the territory of our enemies. For if the unfortunate case that for some reason I blotch the agreement, then I am in the center of merciless wolves, and there will be no peace for my people. And that bitter taste is the only thing I have keeping me sane.

"Princess, please rise so we may help you put on your dress."

I stand up carefully and the hands are quick to undress me then redress in a short matter of time. Though with a lot of caution, of course. The dress that they were putting on me is fabric that could keep a family well fed for quite some time. The accessories that they start to adorn on me costs an entire fortune. I do not question the price that I am wearing.

It isn't like we are a wealthy, thriving and rich kingdom. But they take it that we will be soon. So the King, my father, had ordered them to throw luxuries on me like a gamble. I find it _heavy_.

"You look like a million crowns, your highness," Flora, one of the maid, tells me. Wonderful figure of speech.

"That might be because I am _wearing_ a million crowns." I sigh in contrast to their soft laughter.

I turn around in the mirror to witness the work they put on me. In a reflected view, sometimes I almost think I am looking right at Haruka. But her hair is shorter and her bangs are the opposite of mine. My bangs part to the right and my length goes down to my hip. Haruka's bangs are parted to the left and her hair almost reaches halfway down her chest.

"Those beautiful emerald jewels on your necklace really highlights your eyes." Her words, voice, tone, smile are all kind. I know she doesn't care about these things. She's trying though.

"It would highlight your eyes too," I throw as an offhand remark.

She purses her lips in an apology. My twin sister fully understands what I _meant_ to say and why I am feeling this way.

I exhale deeply and close my eyes to calm myself. This isn't her fault. This was never her fault. After all, I might not see my sister for awhile- _or ever_. "I apologize. It's.. nerves. I am feeling a bit anxious." _A bit_.

She nods slowly, not quite believing me but it isn't like I was _completely_ lying. Though she plays along and she walks over. She takes my hand in hers and she presses one on top. It is _a little_ more relaxing.

"You're not coming?" I ask for the third time, but I know the answer is the same.

She shakes her head. "No, father thinks I'm too weak and is afraid my illness will escalate during my stay there."

 _Of course, not his_ _precious_ _daughter._ There is that familiar bitter taste and I push it away along with unwanted thoughts ( _and isn't everything today just perfectly unwante_ d-). "I see. It's too bad. This castle's staff caught wind that there are _many_ handsome men there."

"It's true, there is," our maid chimes in with a hearty laugh as she pins something in my hair.

Haruka gives another smile, gentle and polite. She doesn't care. She is a bookish person and would rather read than talk to people, or do anything really. "Well, I suppose you will do the looking for me, Sakura?"

I smile, paired with a nonchalant shrug. "You know I don't care either."

"Well that's good to hear." She places her hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't know what to say if my sister is caught in an affair or staring at a man other than the _prince_." Her smile is teasing. I think I might actually miss it. But I'm just being stubborn, of course I'll miss it.

I laugh along with her but the joke dies soon. My eyes start to feel a little heavy, and I start to focus on the ground instead. The silence deepens in the room but not in my mind, sadly not so.

"What if though.. What if I do fall in love with someone.. That _isn't_ the prince?" My lashes are in the way as I glance up to her face.

Haruka's surprised lips parted in short thought, it lasts only a quick moment. She side glances to the maid for help and they share equally concerned faces. "Well, I heard the prince is really kind and friendly," the maid offers with smile despite furrowed eyebrows.

"Kind and friendly doesn't make you love a person," I mutter. But this is only making the mood worse. And **nothing** needs to be worse, not _today._ "It's.. nothing. I was just wondering. I think I will really like the prince," I say only to make _them_ feel better. _What about me though? What about my feelings?_

But I suppose if anyone really cared about _my_ feelings, I would not soon be shipped to another kingdom- _**No**_. I agreed to this, I remind myself. I am doing this for my _kingdom_ , my _people_ , I tell myself again. It has become an internal chant, perhaps a prayer even.

"We are finished," Rina announces. "Please do take a look in the mirror. You are gorgeous, princess." They all look particularly proud so my interest is somewhat piqued.

I smile in thanks before turning to the mirror. I look beautiful. ….But I am unsure if I like it. I turn around slowly, spin for every angle of my gigantic dress. Heavy. Everything is so heavy. It's almost suffocating.

It's no wonder I figuratively and literally felt as if a few pounds have been placed upon me. The puffy white- but stunningly gorgeous, strapless dress whisks me to the thought of my wedding being today. But today is just the introduction, the meeting.

Haruka nods, "you look like mother." For some reason, the words ebb away the discomfort.

"In her good condition? Or worse?" I laugh softly; it died as quickly as it came.

"Good, of course," she reassures.

"Well then, I suppose it's time.." I meet eye contact with everyone in the room one at a time.

"Do stay healthy, Your Highness," Flora tells me with a concerned expression.

"I will try my very best."

"We will miss you greatly, Princess," Rina speaks with a tone of sorrow.

"As will I," I take her hand in mine with a sincere smile. "But I will be back to visit. With gifts, of course."

"You spoil us, Your Highness," Hina, another maid, laughs and everyone is quick to join her.

"Truly, thank you for everything."

"Oh, do not make this a good bye, Princess! You will be back in no time," Rina says with such certainty that I find hard to doubt. She gives my hand a squeeze. "No time," she repeats.

I nod slowly. "Well I will go give my temporary partings to the others now."

It's a group of mixed, varied expressions. I find them all very hard to swallow. But they all bow before going off to the rest of their busy day with little given choice.

"Then I will bid you once again before you part," Haruka tells me before leaving to her own way. I assume she went to rest in her chambers for awhile.

Instead, I make my way down the other hallway, giving a few replies to people here and there.

* * *

Upon destination, I place two short raps on the grand door, around the same size or larger.

"Come in," I hear from the other side. I open the door slowly and close it just the same, gently and softly.

"Princess Sakura," a maid bows her head before leaving with a bin and towel in her arms, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

"Good morning," I greet with a smile before making my way over to the bedside. "Mami."

She lets out a soft cough but plasters a smile over her pale face nonetheless.

"I believe I told you to keep the hair out of your face," I mutter before brushing all the red from her eyes. I unclip the cherry pin she has off to the side and use it to keep her hair in place. "You look very cute."

She laughs shortly, a bit weak. "And you look like a heavy portrait."

I sigh. "Thank you."

"I'm just joking. You look beautiful, as always." Mami lays a hand onto mine and grips it with fragile thin fingers.

"It's a shame you can't come. I hear they have great cake," I tease slightly.

"Oh don't do this to me, Sakura. I'm not a child either," she pouts. Oh but she so is. "But.. I do love delicious cake."

A soft laugh escapes my lips as I brush through her short red hair, watching as it falls through the cracks of my fingers. "I know. So get well soon," I almost whisper.

"Ah, ah~ Why do you look so gloom? You're bringing my mood down like the outside rain," she accuses with a joking tone. "You're going to meet a handsome prince, along with many handsome people. You're going to be surrounded in handsome."

"I can't wait," I joke with a roll of my eyes. "What am I going to do with all that 'handsome'?"

"Embrace it," she advises with a cheeky smile. _And what is this little thirteen year old telling me?_

"I will," I assure her. My eyes always soften when speaking to her, naturally anyway. "I have to go though."

She nods slowly, coughing to the side another few times. "Have a safe trip, onee-sama."

My eyes widen a small fraction. It is not rare for her to call me that, but not often either. "I will miss you. ...A little."

"You could really do without the last part," she giggles. Mami's gorgeous ruby eyes soften in the way that burns mine, and I struggle to show any weak emotion. "But I will miss you too. A little."

I stand up slowly and our hands slide until our fingertips leave each other's. Sometimes I wonder if I like her more than I do my twin sister. But deep down, I suppose it isn't true.

I do love the both of them, dearly.

"Take care," we mutter at the same time. And laugh at the same time.

I give her one last glance over the shoulder before closing the door behind me.

"Ready to go?"

I turn around to the steady voice and oncoming footsteps. ..The sight that almost completely washes away my negativities. The more familiar messy short red hair and kind eyes in a suit that might be equally expensive as my attire.

"Enma."

His smile is bright as always. It puts the gorgeous chandeliers we have in the grand dining room to shame. "May I escort you, my princess?" He offers a comforting arm.

I nod in agreement. "Yes please," I answer before hooking my arm around his.

"You look beautiful," he whispers, tickling my ear with warm breath. It makes my face equally- if not, warmer.

"Thank you. As do you."

His soft chuckle is a cheery one that lights up even the brightest shade of his red orbs. "At least call me handsome, Sakura." Ah, the years have changed him slightly. Little things like this makes me realize. He isn't the same child without confidencce that looks rather wounded and lost in a neutral expression. It was unfitting for a prince, they said.

"You know what I mean, Enma. Don't be picky," I jokingly scold.

"Yes, yes."

"Prince Enma, Princess Sakura," the knights greet as they straighten up and bow sincerely when we pass. We both give them a polite smile and short greetings in return.

The hallways bustle with the staff running back and forth to their own jobs, but they make time to properly regard us despite it.

I don't miss the women that giggle and blush when Enma passes by- and I don't miss the men that shift and stare when I do either.

"...Are you nervous?" His question brings me away from my observations.

"Are you kidding?" I reply back with a short glance.

"Wait, I really can't tell," he answers honestly with a feigned confused expression. His steps are steady by my side as always. I almost envied Enma, really. The red haired male, the heir to this kingdom, had more pressure than me. Technically.

It brings about a teasing shrug. "Of course I am. Being tossed into enemy territory." Like meat to a bunch of savages. The morbid joke leaves my mouth dry. It summons a shadow, a dark cloud over his eyes. I barely catch the way his fists tighten at his sides. And I regret it immediately. "I'm-"

"I... I apologize, Sakura. I would stay with you if I could. I would protect you-" Enma's lips purse for a moment and he stops for the same amount of seconds. "No. I _will_ protect you," he reassures me with eyes that seem too certain. It reminds me of the determination that steels his resolve, like when he once mentioned revenge..

I am a bit lost- and it's ironic, when staring at a compass. The red is entrancing and it holds my eyes in place. "Thank you," I manage to mutter quietly before we continue our stride. We are not related by blood. _So why is it that he cares so much about it? Why is it that he does not resent me? Or my mother?_

My mother is the second wife to the King. He had a liking to her. But she was in love with my father, my _true_ father. Then she had Haruka and I. But my true father was banished from the kingdom and the King took us in as his own children. Though I do not believe out of sheer kindness, but a stubborn form of pride… though he never did mistreat us and instead quite fairly. Only some people know the truth though. To everyone else, especially out of this kingdom, I am the King's daughter. _Oh how magnificent_.

"Father must be in the great hall."

"Ah, I see," I murmur with no interest. I have to see him, I know. But 'have' and 'want' are two different things. And this situation- this whole situation could not emphasize that enough. The two meanings are separated by a great sea, a deep ocean apart.

I busy myself in slow footsteps, but not dragging- Princesses do not drag their feet, it is improper. My eyes scan the dull and boring stone walls, the more eye catching tapestries but familiar by now. I've ran down these halls since I was able to walk.

 _Will I miss it? Will I not?_ I know the answer leans more on the 'not'. I never quite had an attachment to this place. No, not ever. I would escape it if I could. This _cage_. But this isn't the escape I was hoping for. It is hardly an escape at all. I am just a bird.. being transferred to a different cage. But a _cage_ nonetheless.

The arch ahead is enormous, guarded by two knights at each side, and leads to a grand area with valuable decorations. The two elongated tables to the side are draped with expensive cloth, romantically centered with candles. The chairs worthy enough for nobles. The dazzling, carefully designed chandeliers. The intricate and artfully significant paintings by the best painters in our kingdom. The vibrant scarlet silk curtains. The selective, sweet aromatic colorful flowers in a professional arrangement.

It's funny. You walk into the same room as the king and you expect to feel this aura of command, this pressure- but there is nothing. I suppose the presence of the crown on the top of his head weighs more.

"Prince Enma, Princess Sakura," they announce.

The King, as per usual, is surrounded by his very personal knights. However this time, there are a few generals around. Don't they have anything else to do? But I guess seeing me off is of some importance.

The King sits on his royal throne with the black and gold uniform of the highest ranking official of the Simon army- himself. He shimmers in badges and medals. His appearance is worn, tired like his growing age. Though only fifty, the battles have increased his stress. The graying of his light brown hair, the longer beard, the wrinkles. The ruby eyes are thin, seemingly perceptive and in thought. His even thinner lips are pressed into a usual line. Stern expression.

"My son and daughter. Come here."

We walk up at the same pace and bow at the same time. There is no absence of respect even if we are (supposedly, in my case) of the same kin. Perhaps this is why I rarely call him father. I do it for the title, the name, the image. But I never once considered him my father.

"You are ready, Sakura." I note that it isn't a question. And throughout all these years, it makes me stiffen hearing my name from his authoritative voice.

"Yes."

"You are a Kozato." I am not. If I was, would you still send me off with little to no hesitation? "Do not fail me, or the Simon Kingdom."

"Yes, father."

"You are chosen because I trust you, I put my faith in you. Remember that. It's a privilege." I am sure it is. Or is it because your other, more precious daughters are too ill?

"Yes, father. I am honored." I feel Enma's gaze fall upon me but I do not shift. "Thank you for your trust in me."

"You also remember the consequences if... say... _anything_ were to go wrong."

From the corner of my eye, I see Enma's leg move the smallest of fraction, as if to step forward. "..Yes."

"But you will do well," the King says though it sounded more for himself than me. "You are Princess Kozato Sakura, and you will succeed."

I am Nanase Sakura and, "I will succeed." Not for _you_.

King Kozato gives a nod of dismissal and Enma finally relaxes from his strict form after we both bow once again.

At least there lacks any undesired ceremony of placing a tiara upon my head, the very one I am wearing. The princess crown. The not so official as a queen's but a crown, crown. A tiara.

As we approach, Haruka shifts slightly from her position near the wall, and I know she wants to sit. "Thank you for seeing me out," I tell her.

She gives a small and weak smile. _Why is it that both my sisters are so frail?_ "Be safe. Stay healthy. And try not to fall for too many men," she jokes lastly. She tries, really. But it's strange when she jokes because..she doesn't. It means there's something off to her.

"I will. Take care of Mami and yourself while I am gone."

Haruka nods and opens her mouth, but closes it soon after. I give her a small smile and turn to leave-

Her arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you. It won't be the same without you, my other half."

I was never her other half. I am complete by myself. As for her, I am unsure. But I pat her hands. "I know. I will visit. Perhaps the other way around when you're feeling better." She never really feels better.

"I will try my best."

I may be angry or bitter now, but I will definitely miss her. I had been with her ever since we were born, and even before then. That kind of connection made things like this complicated. And I never liked complicated. Now everytime I look into a mirror, I will miss her.

Haruka releases me with little choice and bids me off with a smile that I am sure must be identical to mine. There is a lump in my throat but I am forced to swallow it. Almost eighteen years. Almost eighteen years..but..

"Shall we go?" The prince's arm is out for the taking again and I grasp it in relief. It is always comforting by Enma's side. "Father is like that but he truly cares," he whispers a thought out of unaligned timing.

I part my lips to speak, but end up closing it. I am not the twin the king actually cares about. And especially, not the daughter. "It's time to go."

* * *

 **\- x -**

 **A/N:** _This is only half the first chapter I wrote but it was 7k words so I split it, next chapter will be up soon in the next few days._

 _Favorites / Follows / Reviews are highly appreciated. c: I would love to hear your wonderful opinions on the first look of this story. Please and thank you!_


	2. Road

**The Worth of a Crown**

* * *

 **A/N:** Technically second part of chapter one (I just forgot to upload it sooner). Anyways, thanks for the first few followers / favorites c: Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter two**.

* * *

I am greeted by pleasant fresh air, but also the smell of damp pavement and the Earth. The sky is quiet, tranquil, but the gloom persists, coloring it in a solemn scale of grays.

"At least the rain stopped."

"That's one good thing." My eyes trail to a confident standing individual at the front of the carriage. Her hair held high in a ponytail and dressed in a strict black uniform like usual. "That's another, I guess. Adelheid will be going with us?"

He nods with a fond smile. She is one of his favorites, I know. "You understand how she is. She wants everything to go right and smoothly."

"It does make feel safer with her around," I admit which results in a chuckle from the male by my side. Adelheid's strength is not to be reckoned with, neither is her personality or devotion for rules and regulation. I hold some respect in her, and she even taught me how to fight. "Adel is enough."

"I will be checking to see if everything is well enough to go."

I nod in reply and watch as he strolls over to the front of the carriage. To be honest, I am actually secretly waiting for Enma to trip...even if he changed.

He is strong, and strong willed when it counts. He is protective, kind, and considerate. He is a natural born leader with an aura or personality that just pulls people in. Though quiet and soft spoken, there is something that draws people in to listen. He used to appear unconfident, a guy to easily be teased, but the days have made him better. But some things never change.

And on more careless occasions, his 'neutral' expressions still comes off a bit like a lost puppy. A deep sorrow, lost in thought.

My gaze finally leaves as he catches up to Adelheid with no trouble, but it rests upon another person.

"Verde? You're going with us?" I ask before making my way over to the green haired male with glasses. The clipboard lowers for a second and his tired purple eyes meets mine.

The man pushes up the round eye accessory before regarding me with a neutral expression, rather exhausted if anything. "Yes, I have business there."

Verde is the adviser for our kingdom and one of the few that we actually trust. He is one of the seven peacekeepers of the world and all the kingdoms. He is one of the strongest seven, the lightning. Skull is another but…...

"So you're staying as well?" There is no masking my excitement, my hope.

"For awhile, yes."

"Oh thank god." I exhale in relief.

"Nerves?" The question was wrapped in a tone of an uninterested voice. He speaks to me informally but it isn't like I mind it. Plus, technically his position is higher than mine. Protector of the universe and all.

"I rather have someone I know there."

He scoffs. "You will not be seeing me." I hear him grumble 'if I can help it'.

My mood worsens. "It's the thought." I would have rolled my eyes but..that is also improper.

Though that reason isn't simply the only reason for my excitement. Verde is interesting, and he does interesting things. Ones in the name of Science. I used to spend my childhood, and still some nowadays, insisting to watch him work in his lab until Verde successfully kicks me out. Sometimes I consider him my uncle. At times, I wonder if he truly cares about me. He has the leisure to ignore me and be rude or mean to me as much as he wants, and sometimes he is. But at the end of it all, he still lets me in.

"Verde-"

He looks up from whatever he was scribbling with a loud finish. "It'll be _fine_. You're ruining my thought processes, stop talking."

I smile despite his words, it was the first ones that really counted. "Thank you."

Verde gives me another glance before hopping onto the carriage in the front. There are three in total and I assume we will be in the middle, with Adelheid or so in the back. It's a smart move even though each carriage should be able to take care of themselves.

I turn to Enma who is now back at my side, the strongest of our kingdom- beside the king, anyway. "Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

It gains me another chuckle as he helps me onto the middle carriage before hopping on himself. As gracefully as he can manage. As of now, pretty gracefully. I kind of miss him being clumsy. It was cuter.

"You know, you always give those types of answers."

I spread the dress out carefully and neatly as I could. "What do you mean?" I infer with a raised eyebrow, quite interested.

He shuts the door before turning back to me with a nonchalant shrug. "It tends to be indirect and hints at other meanings. Like you give vague answers that lead to mean or leave room for something else. You're careful with what you say. You do it a lot."

I blink a few extra times, impressed and rather surprised. It isn't like I truly thought about it. It just.. "It's safer. It's better than lying."

"I know," he murmurs and ends in a warm, understanding smile.

I hear the sound of a whip, a horse, and the carriage starts. "I think I'll miss you," I mutter at the spur of the moment.

It leaves him wide eyed and open mouthed. Though he regains his composure with a slight pink on his features. "You won't shake me off that easily, Princess."

I scoff as a joke. "If only."

"Don't be mean, you'll miss me."

"Don't use what I say against me, Prince Enma." It is silent for a short moment. "Plus, you'll have Haruka." **_And_** I usually end up saying something I don't really mean.

His barely calloused hand lands on mine and I feel a soft squeeze. "You.. Don't say something like that. It's not the same, just because you look similar. I always tell you-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I.. I just.. I wished I didn't have to go." There it is. The voice, the tone that _betrays_ me. I turn to look at him with probably the weakest expression in my eyes that he has seen in awhile. I know it whispers things from deep down, the pit of my heart that I keep hidden. "But I have to."

There is something reflecting in his eyes, a deep sorrow. Concern, worry, bitterness. I see passed it to the orbs of blood-like scarlet, blood like the ones of our _people_ if I do mess up.

He leans in and I _freeze_ -

Bumps his forehead against mine and rests it there. His eyes grow gentle and his lids seem heavier. I had always noticed but up closer, his eyelashes are so long and beautiful. I am jealous. For many reasons. My gaze travels down his tall and thin nose, half expecting to see a bandage he used to always wear before. One there, one on his cheek. But he longer did. Because he no longer got hurt as often. He matured, he is more capable now. He has changed, but he still the same Enma I always knew.

"I will figure something out," it was a whisper so soft but a promise so loud it echos in the walls of my mind.

 _That's…_ Despite my hopes, I back up immediately. "No, Enma- I'm.. I was just saying. Honestly, I'm really honored. You don't have to do anything, please don't-"

"It isn't only for you, Sakura. I don't like the idea either. And I know our two sisters would agree."

 _That's.. That's not what I want._ "...This… This is a good chance, for our kingdom. I will do my best, so it's okay." I look down and my gaze falls upon my hand, entwined in itself. My fingers press down on each other and I wonder how pathetic I must look right now. I must not show weakness- But my eyes feel so heavy, it almost burns. I taste blood and I know I must have bit down too hard on my lip.

"We _will_ become strong." I automatically look up at his words, confused and waiting. "We will become a kingdom strong enough to not need an alliance, would not need conditions for an alliance."

I have this fear deep down, and I know what it is. I'm afraid he will do unnecessary things. Put himself, someone I care about, and other people in danger. For a sake they shouldn't- for me. I shake my head and grab his hands into mine. "That's great, a strong kingdom but.. Don't do anything dangerous or risky, promise me."

His laugh is dry, foreign. Cold, dark. It strains my heart. "Aren't we already?"

It leaves me speechless. It leaves silence. The wordless atmosphere hangs between us like a curtain and we busy ourselves with the uninteresting sight that semi blurs through the window. "I hate you, Kozato Enma."

"Why?" I could tell that he turned to face me without looking- not yet. Not until.. Now.

"You're making my leave much more difficult. Remind me to not let you be by my side when I am at my deathbed."

"You know, you are quite morbid, right?"

"I do know," I admit casually. "And, who is the scared one anymore? Is it me or you?"

"It is me, it had always been me. You were always so brave," he murmurs.

But this isn't about playing hide and seek in the dark, catching mice for fun, or exploring the underground tunnels. But I do not wish to use up the remaining time that I have to myself with Enma dreading the inescapable near future.

So we spend time occasionally talking about other things. How the garden has become a bit overgrown. How the weather had been rather unfair, but how the cool is sometimes nice. About how we miss the water in the summer but not the climate then. About fond memories, of Mami, Haruka, or all of us. Secrets, jokes, what ifs. Fun occasions, fond recollections, holidays, celebrations.

* * *

We conversed as if we won't for a very long time. And that could not be any more true. Four hours later, a couple of stops along the way. One more hour to go.

"I have something to give you."

"You do?" I give him a question look as I turned away from the window.

He nods and sticks his hand into the jacket pocket, rummaging for the assumingly small item. "Palms out." I place my hand out as instructed, and he drops- Nothing? Into my palms. "It's good luck."

It takes me a second or two. But then I'm laughing so hard, it hurts. "You're terrible."

"Really? I thought it was pretty cool." His grin is so cheeky. But his eyes soften from its happily wrinkled state. "That was a joke."

"Thanks, Enma. I figured."

"No, I mean.. Put your hand back out."

"Enma, if it's more good luck-"

"Palm."

I sigh before doing as told. "You know you're pretty demanding when-"

A chain drops into my hand. Silver, with a charm. A compass. The Simon's..?

"Enma, no- that's.. That should be for Mami-"

"She wanted you to have it as well."

"And how could I say no to the little princess?"

"Don't you always?"

"Well, someone has to."

"It's for.. Good luck. Safety. Comfort. To be there with you when we aren't."

My lips remain parted for awhile, unsure what to say. My eyes continuously flit from his to the charm bracelet in my palm. "I guess.. I can't argue with that."

"Good." His smile breaks as he chuckles. "Because I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Oh, is that so, Kozato Enma?" I play at a threatening tone with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm kidding!" He has the considerate spirit to pretend to be scared. Even if he could beat me hands down. I like that about him too.

* * *

The scenery eventually start to change and so does my mentality. I went from being hateful to almost panicking. I am afraid now. I am terrified of messing up. And I am worried of how people will see me. How people will be.

I know once we exit the forest that we are now in Vongola territory. The inquiry from a few knights beyond a tall gate allows us in with an official letter from the king, bound with a IX seal along with a warm orange sky flame. The bridge is let down with a loud noise and an even louder crash when it hits the ground. And we are now inside.

Enma's hand grasps mine even tighter and I wish that was the only thing I felt. But my stomach is starting to twist and my mind feels bogged down with too many thought processes.

Around an hour away and we will be to the castle since the Vongola owns a lot of land. Enma is trying to console me; he speaks words that I cannot listen to. I hear- but I do not listen. It is a difference that could have saved me. Breathe, I tell myself instead. _Breathe._

The environment becomes more thriving, the conditions grow better. More time, more money, and more construction has been done here. Which only means one thing... If I didn't hear it before I could even see it. There is a cheer so loud it almost bursts my eardrums.

"Sakura." I snap my head to Enma at the sound of my name, perhaps also for comfort and I suppose I do find it in his eyes, full of resolve and steel determination.

He leans in so swiftly, it catches my breath in one fell swoop- and kisses me.

I touch the corner of my lips where his left. He turns a scarlet shade, many multiple scales of red and glances away. My mind blocks out every other noise as I wait for his composure, for his return. But I know he has saved me. He _found_ me. And I can finally breathe again.

I give a sigh, teasing. "Don't think you're doing something cool and then blush as red as your hair."

He turns back with the biggest grin and I know, I know with every fiber in my being that I will miss him so much.

My laugh is entirely sincere, it even worries me. I lightly smack him on the head, one of the only people allowed to do such a thing to this prince. "Now who is the troubled looking one," I tease but it is my turn to my press my forehead against his. "Thank you," I whisper. "You-" ..!

The door opens and we jump apart, startled by the unexpected action from being too.. entranced. Adelheid raises a thin eyebrow in question. "You ready?"

I nod slowly. "I have to be."

She helps me down but it isn't only her hand that she offers. But a fleeting, gentle twitch of her mouth. "You can do this."

I reluctantly turn away from a familiar face.. to many unfamiliar faces. The crowd almost swallows me. My fear almost swallows me.

My heart is thumping rhythmically fast at an unhealthy pace. I am astounded, overwhelmed by so many factors. My head spins. My palms become sweaty, my fingers dig into my nails. It-

It's _beautiful_ , it's enchanting- it's **frightening**.

There is a wide array of colors and people. There are nine specific lines not including the middle and the random mass of people on the side. There are two sides for the monochromatic knights and the army.

Behind the individuals of more importance and specific colors, there are the legions that belong to them in neat single file lines. Behind the most important are what I assume the rumored guardians under the princes and the assassination squad under the king, and the advisers that side with the Vongola.

In the center, is the king. Old, grey haired. But authoritative. Powerful.

Behind the king, are the princes. One in particular steps forward to meet me.

"Welcome, Princess Sakura, Prince Enma."

There is a sky- beautiful, boundless, welcoming- and entirely more breathtaking than the brightest of our own.


End file.
